Sonic X Unleashed
by Kailartemis
Summary: A clash between the series of Sonic X, Sonic Unleashed, and even Sonic Underground. Please Read! FYI:There is an OC, but he's the villain because Eggman is getting old. I do not own Sonic or Related Characters...only the OC.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Point of View

Pain…that is what I feel every night as something changes in me. It happened a while ago when I fought Eggman…alone in space. He caused some serious damage and now I am stuck as a beast. Well, not much anymore since I saved the world from destruction and that was the least of my worries. I thought the change was gone, but it came back. However, this change is not often…it's a rare case.

I guess I didn't explain my situation well enough…you see I am a Werehog. This is sort of like the horror movies everyone watches like with werewolves and stuff…I just happen to be a hedgehog. Imagine that.

As I was saying, I become this creature at certain points like a full moon for instance…Yes; this is a nightmare which is one that may be the most difficult in my life.

What's the difficulty? Well, every time I change, all I get in return is a new look and massive amounts of pain surging through me. It hurts every time and I can't help it. I have change in front of my friends before…they were scared at first but then things had gotten better over time. I now have my friends that support me whenever I go through these changes.

There is a slight problem though…also several months ago while living on our home world of Mobius, Eggman created a device that changed our lives forever. I now live in the town of Station Square and of course I am very famous…

Now I can explain my problem with this predicament. I never changed in front of "them" before…I worry of what will happen if they did or even caught me as a Werehog. I become a little nervous just thinking about it. Oh well, I guess since I'm cursed, I might as well make the best of it.

Normal P.O.V.

Sonic the Hedgehog is like a typical teenager that has a sense of adventure and is always on the run. He is famous for his deeds and fighting Dr. Eggman to foil his plans again and again. This was just the usual life for this azure furry. He also had many friends like Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, and Shadow. They all support him, and they know about Sonic's secret…that of the Werehog.

It is not often when Sonic changes but when he does, it's not the most amusing of things. However at the moment, it was morning.

Sonic walked downstairs being greeted by everyone…oh did I forget to mention he lives in a mansion? Well, he does and it is all because of a boy named Chris who saved him from drowning in his backyard swimming pool several months before. Sonic is thankful for that. Chris also has family members such as Ella the maid, Tonaka the butler, and Chris's grandfather Chuck.

Where was I…oh yes!

Sonic greeted the family as he took a seat while the rest of his friends began to enter the room. This was the normal typical morning as the group ate and went about their day. Sonic left on his usual run through the city and being greeted by other people. He took his run to a jog so people could say hello and brighten their day while heading to the park. Once there, he would play with the children as the parents smiled at him thanking him for playing with them. It was a kind citizen thing he did daily…until nightfall he becomes careful, for he never knows when he changes as it occurs at random.

But, nightfall is nowhere close as of the moment for Sonic was out running about as the afternoon came about. As he ran through the city, Sonic smiled at others when his name was suddenly called. Sonic halted himself as he turned to find Sam Speed, leader of the S-Team and Chris's uncle. Sonic smirked giving his cocky grin as usual asking Sam what was up with him on this perfect warm day.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" asked Sonic turning his grin into a normal smile.

"Nothing much…I was just on my lunch break", replied Sam putting a hand behind his head scratching.

"Oh, well that is cool", said Sonic.

"By chance…wanna join me?" asked Sam.

"Uh…do you mind?" asked Sonic confused.

"Nah my treat man", replied Sam as him and Sonic got into his formula one car.

The two were now heading off to go eat as Sam pulled into a fast food place. Sonic smirked.

'Never slows down for anything', thought Sonic as Sam got out of the car.

Sonic soon got out as well following him inside. At first Sonic was curious for he never seen a place like this before. Once he entered though people were greeting him, shaking his hand, and asked for autographs. Sighing after the mess, Sam made his order as he asked Sonic what he wanted. The young teen blushed at this and decided he wanted a salad. Sam nodded as he ordered the food and now waited. It was only two minutes as the two got the tray and sat at a table.

"You a veggie eater?" asked Sam jokingly

"Sometimes…I just felt like today was a salad day", replied Sonic eating his salad while everyone watched him listening to the conversation as well.

"I see…by the way have you heard the rumors?"

"Rumors, what about?" asked Sonic confused.

"Well, it seems that Eggman bit the dust or is what some people have said", said Sam when Sonic froze in his tracks finishing off his bite of lettuce.

"Eggy, wouldn't go down easily…besides, wasn't he the one who messed up the world about several months ago", replied Sonic taking another bite.

"That is true…oh well"

The two finished off their food as Sam and Sonic walked outside. The two waved goodbye as Sonic took off and Sam headed back to work.

'It was nice of him to take me to lunch…now I don't have to run back', thought Sonic as he ran.

He ran until he couldn't anymore as he appeared before Tails workshop. Sighing he knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing a small two tailed, orange, blue eyed fox. Sonic smirked asking if he could come in. Tails nodded as he looked to find it was becoming dusk and a full moon was supposed to be out that evening.

"So Sonic, think you will change tonight?" asked Tails while watching Sonic look at what he had been working on.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry", said Tails sadly.

"Why are you sorry bud?" asked Sonic walking over to him.

"Well, it's because you're cursed and I can't do anything to help you", said Tails as Sonic hugged him.

The young boy calmed down as Sonic walked into a room where it was completely dark. As he stood be began to get a headache.

"Tails…I'll be in here *pointing to a bedroom*…I…think I maybe…changing", said Sonic grasping his head and crawled into the room.

Tails watched as Sonic disappeared into the room he made for Sonic's transformations as the room was sound proof.

Sonic's pain was just beginning.

Sonic was now in the room as he fell to the ground panting heavily from the pain spreading throughout his body. The first thing to change was his fur as it began to grow longer and he began getting taller, which was very very painful. Sonic growled at that point as he slowly grew long sharp fangs and his ears changing as well. He had to admit, he was about to cry. Suddenly, a strike of pain hit him as he screamed for the change went more rapid then normal so all the things began to change at the same time.

Sonic rolled about on the floor screaming and kicking as he couldn't bare the pain at all. By this point, Sonic was going to puke as he coughed up a small bit of blood. His eyes widened at this. He was scared…truly scared. As fear consumed him, he no longer felt pain even though he was still changing. His screams had died…his mind blacked out as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Who knew how long Sonic had been out cold but when he woke up he was lying in a bed. Sonic weakly turned his head to find Tails looking at him from his chair. The young fox slowly got up as he walked over to his best friend's side asking if he was okay.

Sonic looked at Tails confused as to what happened to him. Tails slowly explained what had happened.

"Well, when I heard you stop thrashing and screaming, I went to check on you. When I came in there, you were on the ground and I found blood stained on my floor. I panicked as I pulled you to my room and placed you on my bed…ever since then you have been asleep", replied Tails slightly worried that his friend was seriously hurt.

The werehog smiled at Tails patting him on the head with his now big furry white hand. Sonic was in pain and as much as he tried to hide it, it didn't fool Tails. The young fox told him to rest as he left the room. Sonic looked to the ceiling once the door closed.

'Why me', thought Sonic annoyed about this whole werehog thing.

It was a second later that Tails entered the room again with a bowl of water and a rag. He dipped the rag placing it on Sonic's forehead. The azure furry was grateful. Tails smiled waving his twin tails about in a glad manner. Nodding, the young fox left the room telling Sonic he was going back to work. The azure furry nodded closing his eyes to sleep.

A few more hours went by as Sonic opened his tired eyes once again to find it was morning. Smiling he looked at his hand to find that it was normal. He was no longer a werehog for the moment. Yawning, he sat up regretting it as pain shot down his spine. It was the minute he winced that Tails happened to have entered the room. Tails looked at Sonic asking if he was okay. Sonic nodded telling him he was a bit sore. Smiling he told Sonic he called Chris and told him he would be possibly staying over again. Sonic smirked thanking Tails before he rested his head upon the pillow again.

Tails smiled as Sonic began to fall asleep.

Sonic slept several hours before getting up and telling Tails it was okay for him to head back. The kitsun nodded at this as he watched Sonic run out the door. It was a matter of a sonic second that Sonic was back in Station Square running back to the Thorndike estate. By this time, it was about 5:30pm. (Yeah, he slept the day away)

Upon arriving, Sonic noticed that Amy was out front helping Ella with the garden as well as Cream and Cheese walking over with some flower pots. The three smiled, as Amy jumped upon Sonic and cuddling him as close as possible. Sonic gasped at the hold telling Amy to let go of him. Realizing her blue hero was choking, she surrendered her grip.

"Sorry Sonikku. I was just worried that you didn't come back here last night", said Amy blushing as Sonic finally got himself together.

"I was fine Amy…I was at Tails", replied Sonic looking at the pink hedgehog.

Amy looked down as she turned to Ella then glancing back to Sonic. She whispered if the two could go somewhere to talk. Sonic looked at Amy confused for she would never say anything of the sort. So, he nodded as he followed Amy away from the flower garden.

Once the two were far enough, Amy turned to Sonic with an expression of seriousness.

"It happened didn't it?" she asked.

"What?"

"You transformed…that's why you weren't here", said Amy as Sonic glance to the ground and nodded.

"You usually would hide around here…"

"I know…but this time the change hurt a lot more then usual", said Sonic lowly.

"What do you mean Sonikku?"

"Well, I coughed up blood…Tails found me passed out so I didn't leave the place that night", said Sonic before glancing up to see Amy with a burning blaze in her eyes. She was pissed.

Sonic shrunk slightly at her gaze wondering what was going to be her punishment this time when Cream rushed over telling the two Eggman was attacking the city again.

The two looked and nodded as they took off to soon meet up with Knuckles and Shadow. The group looked at one another as they spotted Eggman on top of his newest robot.

"Well, if it isn't the blue rat", said Eggman making Sonic twitch lightly.

"What do you want Eggman?" shouted Amy while pulling out her hammer.

"What else", replied Eggman as a battle began.

While fighting Sonic noted that it was coming to be around dusk and in his gut he felt that he was going to change again. So, the hedgehog wanted to finish this quickly. What he also noticed that some of the citizens were hiding some in buildings and some behind post boxes. Nonetheless, they were all around along with the news crew recording the fight.

'I need to get out before everyone sees me change…if I do', thought Sonic as he let his guard down.

In the mere moments, Sonic was now held captive by the machine's tight grasp. Sonic struggled to free himself as the pressure around him was only tightening. Everyone below that was fighting was attempting to make it to Sonic. Sadly, their efforts were pushed aside like rag dolls. First, Amy was knocked into one of the buildings as people rushed to her aid. Knuckles and Shadow suffered the same but the two were not down. Weakly, they stood up as they noted the sun was going down quickly. The two weakened Mobians nodded as they attempted to free Sonic before a possible change would take place. However, they were a little too late. The sun was mostly gone as all the street lights came on and even lights from helicopters over head was shining upon the ground.

Eggman laughed at his victory when he noted that something was going crazy over the sensors.

He turned to Sonic as he began to desperately breathe choking on the air he was getting supplied to him.

'Shit…why now of all times', thought Sonic rather angry as more pain shot through him causing him to yelp.

"Sonic, I'm not squeezing you", said Eggman completely unaware of what happened to Sonic now since he believes the werehog curse is gone.

Sonic growled in annoyance as his arms began or attempted to grow out, but since he was grasped at the moment…he was being restrained. At this point Sonic was screaming and thrashing about in the robots hold. Eggman was clueless as the scanners short circuited. All of Sonic's friends now feared for his safety for not only was he transforming two nights in a row, but it was in front of the humans and a news team. The humans looked to one another wondering what was going on. Suddenly, their eyes widened.

Sonic thrashed about in the hold as the hedgehogs transformation moved from the arms to his head. A serious headache was coming on as his ears changed. They were now pointed and fangs slowly grew. Eggman froze in horror as the answer to Sonic's screaming had struck.

"He is still cursed by the event", said Eggman lightly in slight fear.

Sonic whimpered as tears slowly came from the corners of his eyes. This was because for some unknown reason…the change was hurting more then usual just like the previous night.

It was in about a total of five minutes when Sonic was finished and he was trying to breathe. Eggman with horror decided it would be best to place the beast down before he was in some major trouble.

Eggman placed the werehog down upon the ground easily as the azure one took a deep breath once the hold was released.

Sonic was tired also weak. He barely had any strength to even move. Tears were still in his eyes as the pain throbbed throughout his entire body. Shadow and Knuckles walked over to him as they attempted to wake him up. Shadow saw the tears and told Knuckles to stop moving him.

Knuckles looked down and saw why Shadow had done so. Being as gentle as they could they helped Sonic into a sitting position. After they did this task, they began to ask if he was okay. Sonic nodded as his gaze turned to Eggman who was dead scared of the hedgehog. Sonic growled with a warning as Eggman knew he was in for it now. Out of pure anger, Sonic suddenly attacked Eggman's machine. How, the young hedgehog forced his weak body up and charge, we don't know. As Sonic got closer, Eggman had no choice but to attempt protecting himself…it didn't work.

Sonic watched as one of the machine's arms attempted to knock him down. Sonic growled as he leapt over the arm and instead, he landed on top as he continued to head towards Eggman.

The mad scientist was in for it now as Sonic leapt from the arm to the point he was in front of the machine's chest. With two solid swipes and to big slashes upon the surface the machine exploded. Eggman cursed at the young hedgehog as he went skyrocketing into the unknown.

Sonic soon landed back on the ground falling over from pushing himself too hard. Shadow and Knuckles were right by his side. However, the group realized as they turned to the people of Station Square…they were afraid of Sonic. They also wondered if Sonic was still sane after the way he fought, he seemed like a wild animal. So, Shadow got Sonic to talk which relieved the citizen's worries slightly.

"Are you all right faker?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah…I'm fine…too bad they all have to see me like this", replied the hedgehog in a hoarse voice.

"Well, at least you are still in control of yourself", added Knuckles who was listening to the conversation.

"I guess…we must go", said Sonic before getting up and slowly walking on all fours away from everyone until a small little girl came up to them.

The mother of the child panicked, scared that Sonic would harm the child. So, she kept telling her to come back over to where she was. However, the child did not listen.

The girl now stood before Sonic. While she seemed scared she was at the same time, curious. This was when she reached out a hand and began to pet the hedgehog. Sonic smiled avoiding the fact he could scare her more showing his fangs. The girl however, no longer seemed scared. The people who watched the little girl became somewhat relieved that their hero wasn't a complete wild beast. So, more people began to come over as they too pet the hedgehog. Sonic liked the attention as he growled in pleasure. It was soft but the other Mobians could hear it.

"I guess they aren't afraid of you that much anymore Sonikku", said Amy limping her way over.

"Are you okay Amy?" asked Sonic when the people around him were shocked.

"I'll be okay…" she said before Sonic walked next to her lying down.

"You should not walk around…you might have hurt your leg…" said Sonic as Amy crawled onto his back.

"You know Amy is going to adore you more now?" asked Knuckles with a chuckle as Sonic gave a glare.

"Yeah…I know", replied Sonic as everyone watched them leave.

The group headed back to the estate as Sonic let Knuckles and Shadow take Amy inside. Sonic watched while turning away ashamed that everyone had seen him like this. The fact to this reasoning was for his change was now on the news channel in the living room. Sighing, he decided he should leave when Chris came to the front door. Sonic froze in fear. What was he going to do? Ella and the other members of the family soon came out as they all looked at Sonic. It was then Chris spoke up.

"Sonic, is that really you?" asked Chris when Sonic nodded.

"Can you talk?" another question was asked.

"Yes Chris…I can still talk", said Sonic in the deeper voice he received by turning into the werehog.

The Thorndikes were shocked about this. They never realized that Sonic was disappearing a lot because of the situation at hand. It was Ella who walked over telling Sonic to come in the house. The werehog was confused for she was allowing him in the house even though he is a scary beast. However, he took the offer as the air became slightly cold and even though he had a thick coat, he felt it. Sonic walked inside on his four legs as Ella shut the door behind her and everyone headed back into the living room; Sonic following behind, but keeping his distance.

Everyone sat down and turned the T.V off as Sonic lye down on the rug like a dog would. The family stayed quiet for a moment or so before they asked Sonic how he ended up like this. The werehog sighed and began to tell the story behind his change. It was several hours later when he was finished with the story. After Sonic told the story though, did he see the expressions of pity on the family's faces. Sonic sighed resting his head down from being very tired. The change hurt and his body was really sore. Ella looked at Sonic and before the hedgehog went to sleep, she pulled a blanket on him and gave him a pillow to sleep on.

Everyone in the room watched as Sonic slept purring lightly. They knew now that there was going to be a big issue about this and it may also include the government. Chris got up and headed for bed after a while and no later, did everyone else follow. Now all that was downstairs, was a werehog sleeping.

It was soon morning once again as the Thorndikes awoke to see Sonic was back to normal again as he described the other night in his tale. Ella took the time and decided that Sonic would be much more comfortable on the sofa, which was where she lifted and placed him. Sonic purred after being placed down on the sofa. Ella then turned going back to whatever she was doing cleaning and housekeeping wise. Sonic's friends were playing outside as a doctor came by the house and examined Amy's leg. Sonic was correct about it being wounded for she sprained it. It depressed her, but she was also glad that she was alive after that. The doctor while he was there also gave everyone an examination to see if wounds were inflicted. When the doctor was about to examine Sonic, he noticed that the hedgehog was nowhere to be found. He then turned to the sofa where he caught a hint of blue. Slowly walking over, he noticed Sonic was resting very comfortably. Being as gentle as he could not to disturb the sleeping hedgehog, the doctor was able to turn Sonic over and check him for injuries. When he was finished, he only noticed several bruises. Not to bad for a hedgehog that transformed into something big. Ella thanked the doctor while he too walked off taking care of what needed to be done. Amy looked at Sonic when she noticed he was beginning to stir.

Everyone else also noticed as they came over. Sonic groaned looking up to see Amy standing in front of him. Sonic leaned back slightly looking over the cushion to find the others were watching him too. At this point, Sonic was nervous as he quickly sat up and glanced to everyone asking what they were looking at.

"We're glad you changed back to normal is all Sonikku", said Amy.

"Still doesn't explain why everyone else is staring", replied Sonic.

"We were worried is all Sonic", said Chris who was now on the floor next to Sonic.

Sonic felt smothered and just wanted to get away. However, the moment he moved his body, he winced for he seemed too weak to move. Ella was the first to rush over asking is he was okay. Sonic nodded saying this was normal after he changed back each time. Chris was quiet along with everyone else in the room. What was Sonic to say…his secret was spilled and all hell was possibly going to break lose. What was a hedgehog to do now?

If things could have gotten worse, the doorbell rang. Sonic clutched his ears for he always hated the sound. Chuck left the room at that moment to answer the door. Amy sat on the sofa and stroked Sonic's quills, for everything was sensitive still. Sonic calmed slightly to the petting as he remembered she was limping the night before.

"Amy…how's that leg?" asked Sonic

"A doctor came over while you were sleeping…I sprained it, but I'll be okay", replied Amy as Sonic smiled lightly glad it was nothing too serious.

Knuckles and Shadow looked at Sonic asking if he would be okay. Sonic nodded saying that the after soreness was normal. He only prayed he doesn't change for several days. This also made him glance at his wrist. No one had noticed yet that on Sonic's wrist was the green gem bracelet/choker that Chip was wearing. Well, who Sonic found out to be Light Gaia. He looked at the bracelet and wondered how Chip was doing now at the center of the earth. He then thought about all of his friends he had not seen in ages. Silver…Chaotix…and even his brother Manic and sister Sonia (Yes, I'm dragging Sonic Underground into my series. You don't like it tough cookies). Looking away from the bracelet, he looked to Chuck who had the President following in behind him. Yep, even the government had to peek in. Sonic sighed while he attempted to move again. He didn't want to be here at the moment. Too much was going through his mind to the point he needed to be alone. Putting a hand in his quills, he pulled a Chaos Emerald and with it, he disappeared before any questions were asked about his transformation issue.

Sonic was now sitting in the woods near a pond. He felt that this was a safe place for the moment. He looked to the water as tears flowed into his eyes. The reason for these tears was from all the pain he was suffering at that moment. Could others trust him? He hid the fact he was a beast from everyone. It bothered him. The fact the tears flowed was because he couldn't run to anyone for help. He had his friends that was true, but he needed someone he could run to. That was his family and he couldn't go to them…not like this. The hedgehog was now at a loss. He didn't know what to do anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, Sonic looked into the water contemplating on what his next move was going to be. What was he to do at this point? He then stood up looking about the surrounding before he teleported back to the estate.

Once he got there, Sonic was found by Amy as she limped her way to him. She was able to tell that something was wrong. It showed in his eyes. Sonic found it interesting to see Amy growing up slightly and possibly even maturing. She came over to him wondering if everything was okay. Sonic looked away as he began to leave to have some privacy. Amy suddenly told Sonic to wait. Sonic turned around looking at the pink hedgehog when she suddenly came over to hug Sonic. Sighing, Sonic couldn't help but to cry as his tears flowed once again. Amy was surprised that he was crying, but attempted to comfort him.

It was almost five minutes later that Sonic stopped crying and then let go of Amy, thanking her. Amy sighed asking Sonic why he was crying. Sonic then looked down contemplating on weather he should say anything. Amy nodded when Sonic didn't reply while she limped her way to a bench on the front lawn. Sonic turned to the sky before he went inside the estate.

Once inside, Chuck was the first to notice his return and asked if he could have a word. Sonic looked about noticing that no one was around. Chuck smiled, telling him that the majority of the family were out. Sonic nodded sitting in the living room where Chuck happened to be watching a TV program. Chuck soon picked up the remote to turn off the TV and then sat in silence for a bit. Then he began to talk.

"Sonic…I know there is something bothering you. Mind to explain what it is?" asked Chuck when Sonic felt he should tell Chuck his biggest secret of all.

"Well, after the whole Dark Gaia thing and I'm still changing, has been leaving me in thought. I don't like it because of the fact I am so afraid someone is going to try to kill me. I know this isn't normal of me, but if you were in my shoes it would be almost the same feeling", said Sonic while Chuck was nodding seeing what Sonic was saying.

"So, you are scared someone is going to hurt you if you change into that creature again?"

"Yeah…but it also leaves me without emotional support", said Sonic while Chuck looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? You have all of us and your friends to help you", said Chuck.

"I have that…but not my family"

"Oh…I see your family may reject you now. That is a problem", said Chuck.

"You don't know the half of it", replied Sonic now serious.

"?"

"Do you promise not to speak of what I'm about to tell you?" asked Sonic while Chuck was becoming nervous. Since when was Sonic serious?

"Yes, I promise not to tell", said Chuck.

"Well, the reason I'm worried about my family rejecting me is the fact I happen to be a prince. I also have a triplet brother and sister. If I was to be put on the throne and I transformed or someone saw me, I would possibly be killed or banished. I can't go to my mother because I don't know where she is. So, I have no family to really help me", said Sonic while Chuck was utterly shocked.

The old man was trying to picture Sonic as a prince, which didn't seem to fit and thought that Sonic could be lying. However, the fact he said it in a serious tone made things different. Chuck smiled patting Sonic on the shoulder telling him that everything was going to be fine. Sonic smiled at that feeling very tired.

It wasn't long after Sonic talked with Chuck before falling asleep. Chuck smirked pulling a blanket from somewhere and placing it over Sonic.

It was later in the evening time that Sonic woke up feeling a bit dizzy. He remembered part of the conversation he had with Chuck, but not much after. However, when he suddenly heard Amy shrieking, Sonic winced. Suddenly, people started to come into the living room. Sonic wondered what was going on

"Why is every one freaking out?" asked Sonic while everyone stood clueless.

"Sonic…umm you may think you were out for several hours right?" asked Amy while Sonic looked confused and nodded.

"Well, the fact you have been out for three days made us a little worried", said Ella when Sonic was suddenly, shocked.

"I have been out…for three days?" asked Sonic while Ella and Amy nodded.

"We called a doctor a day ago to come check on you…he said if you didn't wake up in the next day or so that we were to take you to a hospital", said Tails slightly worried for his friend.

"I'm sorry little buddy…I just feel so tired lately. By the way, did I change at all?" asked Sonic when the family shook their heads "no".

Sonic was relieved he wasn't changing until Amy brought up the fact that that evening was a full moon. Sonic had to curse under his breath when the President came out of the bathroom. Sonic sighed asking what he was doing there and what the occasion was. Because even more people that usually were not there, were including Chris's parents and uncle. Ella soon explained it was Chris's thirteenth birthday and they were celebrating it. Sonic then nodded for the reason was good enough and turned telling Chris, "Happy Birthday". Chris smiled and thanked Sonic when Sonic suddenly grasped his head. It was a quick reaction that Tails and Amy got him off the couch and brought him in another room which could contain Sonic's transformation. When Amy and Tails reacted, the family decided to help being aware of what was going on since Sonic first changed in front of everyone in Station Square.

Tails and Amy carried Sonic into one of the downstairs rooms, since Amy was not allowed to climb stairs yet. Once Sonic was in the room, the two placed him down gently. Everyone who was assisting watched from the doorway. It was the first time they got to see this up close. Amy and Tails sat by his side on this one since people were around.

Sonic was struggling, pain covered him completely and just after he found out he had been out for several days. It was at that moment did he take the chance and focus. There was a strange sound that he heard. It was a faint sound of a whistle sort of like the ones dogs can hear. This one however, was painful in a way. Sonic then began to pull things together.

While Sonic was pulling strings in his mind, Tails and Amy watched him change as his struggling ceased. It was a total of five minutes as everyone who watched Sonic change calmed down. Everyone had never witnessed something like this. It scared them to know that their hero was suffering in that much pain. Sonic's body did not move from where he was for the look of Sonic being unconscious was highly.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes as the darkness of his werehog form changed the way his eyes stated his emotion.

"Sonic are you okay?" asked Tails as Sonic nodded.

"Are you sure, you don't look so good", asked Amy when Sonic looked down noting the floor was tile.

Sonic looked to the door where everyone was standing except his two friends. Suddenly, a sickening feeling came over him. At that moment, Tails and Amy jumped out of the way as Sonic puked. Once again, it was blood.

Covering his mouth, Sonic tried to move but his body was hurting too much. Amy quickly brought over a trash can. Sonic grasped it with his big clawed hand and quickly pulled it in front on him. Shadow watched this in concern, his rival was puking his guts out was marked odd even for him. Suddenly, his super hearing picked up a sound from the room. He was unsure, but he thought someone was blowing a whistle. Glancing about the room and wondering where it was coming from. He took a step outside. Knuckles soon noticed Shadow's behavior and followed.

Once Shadow was outside, Knuckles walked over by him and asked if there was something bothering the dark hedgehog. Shadow nodded explaining he had heard a sound from inside the house that sounded like a dog whistle. Knuckles looked at Shadow confused. Just how did Shadow know what one of those sound like? Knuckles shrugged the question off as he looked to Shadow who seemed to be really focused upon something. Knuckles watched for a few moments before he went inside the house again. Shadow looked back and decided he would find the cause of the sound. With that he disappeared into the night.

Traveling through the woods at top speed and his hover shoes gliding, he headed to the source of the noise. Upon becoming close enough, it sounded like a flute. Glancing around, Shadow searched until his eyes noticed a boy in a tree. Well, what he thought was a boy was in reality, a hedgehog. A solid black hedgehog with tan arms and stomach. His quills were solid black like the rest of his body and swooped up like Shadow's. The ebony hedgehog could say, he was a spitting image of Sonic and Shadow combined. The young hedgehog continued to play until he glanced at the being below him. With a smirk, the hedgehog pulled the flute away from his lips and jumped out of the tree. Shadow took a stance as if there was going to be a fight taking place soon. The hedgehog shrugged turning away from Shadow and gazing at the stars.

"It is nice out isn't it?" asked the hedgehog.

"Why were you playing that flute…it sounds like a dog whistle?" asked Shadow in a demanding manner.

"Oh, this thing? Well, I find pleasure in playing it whenever I'm down. I was unaware it sounded like a dog whistle", said the hedgehog looking at the flute now being coy.

"Well, it does", said Shadow darkly.

"If you are so sure of yourself, then why do dogs not bark at the sound?" asked the hedgehog boy with a smirk.

Shadow was caught, just how were the dogs in the area not able to pick up the sound, but him. Then, the answer hit him like lightning.

"That is not a dog whistle is it? It is a whistle to call upon wolves…were-wolves?" asked Shadow when the hedgehog boy grinned.

"You're not as dumb as you made yourself seem to be", said the hedgehog.

"Just who are you?"

"My name is Kail the Hedgehog…you can say I'm part of the living or part of the dead your choice", said Kail leaving Shadow confused.

The ebony hedgehog looked at the hedgehog before him wondering what his words meant until he heard snarls behind and mostly all around him. Glancing about, demon wolves began to appear, but Shadow knew they had to be werewolves.

"As you can see, I have power over them…for I am part of the living dead and my job is to gather the pure breeds…even if I have to inflict pain to get ones attention", said Kail evilly.

Suddenly, the image of Sonic puking blood came to mind. Sonic was not changing into the were-hog on his own. This kid, whose job is to round up the beasts, has been forcing Sonic to change. With this, Shadow became pissed. Looking at the boy, he was about to attack until the snarls got his attention. It seemed the boy was clever, since Shadow was surrounded. To Kail, this was child's play. So, he called his minions off. Shadow was surprised by the sudden retreat when the boy turned his back to Shadow. When the ebony hedgehog demanded to know what Kail's plans were, the boy laughed lightly turning to the ebony hedgehog.

"All in good time my friend all in good time", said Kail vanishing.

Shadow stood in the vast woods for several minutes before heading back to the estate to see if Sonic was all right.

Making it back to the estate, Shadow walked in the door to see Sonic as a were-hog sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace. To Shadow it confused him for the music/whistle was the thing causing Sonic to be in utter pain. Sighing, he turned to see Knuckles asking Shadow if he had a minute. The ebony one nodded, looking at the were-hog and slowly made his way out of the room to see what Knuckles wanted.

The two stepped into Sonic's room which was upstairs near Chris's room. Knuckles shut the door as Shadow entered and both sat down on the bed.

"You find anything out?" asked Knuckles when Shadow nodded.

"I thought I heard a whistle or something…I did, and found the source", said Shadow as Knuckles waited for more information.

"I found there was a hedgehog sitting in a tree playing this bizarre flute. It sounded like a dog whistle but it was a were-wolf whistle. I thought he was lying until he sent some at me", said Shadow when Knuckles looked nervous.

"Did this guy say his name?"

"Yes, he said his name was Kail the Hedgehog", said Shadow as Knuckles jumped.

"What is wrong?" asked Shadow as Knuckles tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry…it is just Kail is a very well known hedgehog….some say he is really old, but carries the form of a 16 year old Mobian. That was not what I heard though. Kail is famous on Angel Island. It has been said that he was the only survivor of the Ukane clan, which existed over 5,000 years ago. Can't say for sure if it was the same guy, however, I can say that the kid is trouble with a capital "T" I would be careful fighting him", said Knuckles when Shadow had to ask what else he knew about this Kail kid.

"Well, I remember meeting him a long time ago when I was younger he looked to be the age of 16. I was just appointed in guarding the Master Emerald on my tenth birthday when he showed up. He came over to me and laughed lightly as he saw how small I was. Then that son of a bitch started to mock me saying, I would be the worst guardian", said Knuckles starting to get angry.

"No need to get furious over something pointless", stated Shadow looking to Knuckles.

Knuckles calmed down slightly and continued to tell Shadow what he knew about this potential threat. Shadow nodded as the behaviors Knuckles described seem pretty close to what he encountered. It then made him wonder if the world was going to be under attack again.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days has past since Shadow encountered the mysterious being known as Kail. On the bright side of things, Sonic was not changing as much anymore since Shadow encountered the boy. It made him wonder what Kail's plans were. In the meantime though, Sonic had written to both his brother and sister and asked if they could visit one another since Chuck thought it would be a good idea. So, Sonic was going out on this day to hang with his siblings that no one really knew he had, except a small few.

Sonic was finishing getting ready as confidence overcame him since he had not changed into a were-hog for the past 4 days. With a smile, he decided to head out. The group set their meeting place at Central Park at 9:00am in case Sonic was to change, and would give them plenty of time to relax and enjoy one another's company. He then left the home to meet his siblings, who he had not seen in a very long time.

Sonic rushed towards the park where he set the meet up point. Making it there in less than a minute, the boy stood near the benches. After a moment, Sonic took a seat at the bench and stared at the clouds while they floated above like water in a river…except ten times slower. When he got fully into a comfortable trance, he heard his name get called. Looking over, Sonic saw the two people he came to meet up with. The first one, who came over to him, was his sister Sonia. She wore a green T-shirt that showed her slim and smooth stomach and blue jean skirt with a pair of boots. Her radiant magenta skin looked flawless as ever. The other who stood next to her, was his brother, Manic. He wore his trademark vest, pouch, shoes, and spiked gloves. Sonic figured Manic had not changed much for he looked the same including his scent.

"How's it going bro?" asked Manic with a smirk that reminded him of Shadow.

"Uhhh…good I guess. So you two ready?" asked Sonic when Sonia grabbed his hand and gave him something.

"I think you might have wanted this back", said Sonia looking away for a moment when Sonic looked to find his old medallion.

"Thanks sis", said Sonic softly before the three of them headed off on an adventure.

Walking along the streets, Sonic was ambushed by almost all his fans. Manic chuckled softly as Sonia placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. When the rush was finally gone, Sonic headed towards his destination.

The three of them were heading over to a theme park that was just built not long ago. Manic and Sonia stared in awe at the site, for it was big and seemed to have many rides. Sonic stood asking it the two were going to stare all day or go in. The two siblings looked at one another before following Sonic inside.

Manic and Sonia were excited. After being in Robotropolis for a long time and unable to escape the chaos, they were looking at something the two would probably never see again. Sonic smiled while the two debated on what ride they were going to go on. Interrupting their debate, Sonic told the two that they should probably get something to drink or eat for the matter. The two looked at one another confused by Sonic's statement.

"Bro…it's not smart to eat something then go on a ride with a lot of movement", said Manic.

"Yes, you can get dizzy and sick", said Sonia while Sonic laughed.

"I know, but I like taking risks. In my nature", said Sonic shrugging pointing to one of the rides.

The other two hedgehogs looked at one another and realized what Sonic just pulled. With a smirk, Manic walked over to Sonic and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Sonia followed behind them.

"You almost fooled us, Sonic, into manipulating us into going on that ride to stop our debate. Clever move coming from you", said Manic when Sonic laughed.

"Okay you got me…anyhow, I'm not clever. I just use my intuition on things sometimes", said Sonic heading to the said ride he randomly pointed at, which the siblings fell for anyways.

"Sonia, I think Sonic has finally matured…and we never knew", said Manic when Sonia walked up next to him.

"Well little brother, it seems you're not the only mature one in this family", said Sonia heading over to Sonic.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Manic running to catch up with the group.

While the group stood in line, after the fact Sonic had to sign more autographs, they talked about their past adventures. Of course, everyone around listened with silent ears. Sonic laughed lightly at some of the things Manic and Sonia have gone through without him around. By the time the two of them actually finished their tales, the three of them got onto the ride…happened to be a roller coaster.

The three settled themselves in the seats waiting for the bars to go over their heads. In the mean time, the group continued to go over stories about the past as Sonic started his part of what happened after he left the underground. The other two siblings listened closely to Sonic, amazed about some of the adventures he had been on. Of course, Sonic planned leaving out some of the story about the werehog incident when he mentioned a little bit about Dark and Light Gaia. It was at that moment that the bars to the coaster came over the three hedgehogs snapping into place.

Sonic's first reaction was excitement that he disregarded the portion of the Dark Gaia tale. Manic and Sonia smiled realizing Sonic had not change very much since their last encounter from the behavior he showed now. With the ride starting up, the three felt the coaster begin to move. Sonic smiled looking at his other two siblings. Manic stared back at Sonic as Sonia seemed to look a little frightened. Sonic smiled placing his hand on his sister's. He softly spoke to her telling her everything was fine. Manic was shocked by this, he hated soap opera moments, and his brother pulled one. Manic cringed at the thought when Sonic asked if he was okay. Manic shook his head telling Sonic they were going up. Sonic looked forward again to see the coaster slowly creeping its way to the top.

Once it was at the top, Sonic started to get even more excited. Manic was nervous about the ride while Sonia looked as if she was going to cry from total fear. The coaster then took the plunge…

Sonic was having a blast as the roller coaster took off. It was like experiencing a childhood he never really had. Well except in Eggman's Fun Land Park…god Sonic hated that place, to the point he was only guessing what the place was called. It wasn't before long that Manic seemed to open up to the rush, for he was laughing. Sonia slowly got into the ride, finding it not to be so scary. Sonic was glad that everything was going great and hopefully the rest of their day would too.

Not too far off away from Sonic and his siblings, a dark figure loomed in the crowd wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of black chained pants. Unknown to Sonic, he was being stalked. The individual was being careful about when and where he set his location. At this moment, the being was sitting under an umbrella table sipping on coffee. The individual was enjoying this moment, when a shadow appeared near his foot, to reveal a small creature.

"Master Kail, I have news for you", said the shadow.

"Spill it then idiot. I don't have time for ideal chatter, I am spying on my prey", said Kail slightly annoyed placing his coffee on the table.

"Yes…*ahem* It is about your prey sir. There is a way to bend the hedgehog to your will", said the shadow.

"Go on", said Kail interested.

"With your flute master, there is a melody that was used years ago. However, the melody was locked away for its destructive force of the one being controlled, for they couldn't be tamed easily if the person had a strong will", said the shadow when Kail smirked.

"I see…all we have to do is make Sonic feel complete misery and his will would shatter making him easy prey? So, do you know this melody?" asked Kail glancing towards the small group to make sure Sonic stayed in his sites.

"Yes, I found the scroll containing it", said the shadow being handing Kail the scroll.

"Very well…you are dismissed", said Kail when the shadow vanished.

Kail looked back to the hedgehog with his siblings, growling lowly.

"Just you wait hedgehog…You will never forget me again, dear step brother", mumbled Kail as he continued to follow the hedgehog.

It was soon becoming dusk as Sonic began to take his siblings back to the park where they met up. With their goodbyes, Sonic rushed home while the other two walked. Unknown to Manic and Sonia, a being was lurking ahead. When the two made it to where the person was standing, the two froze as the being came into view.

"Who are you? You're not Sonic", asking Sonia when the being smirked.

"Oh…just an acquaintance", said Kail when Manic paled sensing something was odd about this guy.

"Sis…don't mess with him. He seems very dangerous", said Manic when Sonia wondered why her brother was panicking.

As the two left their guard down, the being struck the two on the back of the neck knocking both of them out. The being smiled darkly, for now that he had his bait to lure his prize.

Sonic was very happy running home. He was glad about the time he shared with his siblings like they did when they were younger. However, the hedgehog had a strange feeling in his gut that something was wrong, but he ignored it. Making it back to the estate, Sonic walked through the front door to be greeted by Chuck who asked how his visit went. Sonic smiled at Chuck telling him he had a good time. Nodding, the old man walked into the living room. Sonic soon followed him as he saw that Knuckles and Shadow were over again. Sonic soon realized as of late, Shadow and Knuckles always seemed to be hanging out at the estate. Shrugging mentally, Sonic sat down asking how everyone was. This was until he sensed something outside. Getting up, Shadow and Knuckles became worried asking what was bothering Sonic. The boy replied that there was something outside, and bolted in the direction. Rushing outside, Sonic found what gave him that feeling for someone was standing near the front gate.

Knuckles and Shadow soon joined him outside. When they saw the being by the gate, Shadow and Knuckles got into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" shouted Knuckles as the rest of the family watched from the doorway.

"Kail…" mumbled Shadow.

"Good evening…As to why I am here, I want my prize, now we can make this capture easy or I can make it difficult; your choice", said Kail being cocky.

"I should have torn you to bits last time we fought", said Shadow with a growl.

Sonic stood utterly speechless. Just what was this guy wanting and why were Knuckles and even Shadow, being protective. Sonic then noticed the boy pulled out a flute and played a simple little tune. Sonic looked in question when he saw a shadowed figure carry two people in his arms. Sonic paled at that instant. Shadow and Knuckles were about to attack when Sonic told them to stop. The two boys looked at Sonic and back at the hostages.

"Don't or they will hurt my brother and sister", said Sonic almost afraid and Knuckles and Shadow, who carried a look of surprise.

"Oh my, the great Sonic the Hedgehog is so worried over his siblings that even he would stand down in a fight", said Kail chuckling a little.

Knuckles knew how much Sonic cared about someone close to him. Sonic showed that with Tails, a child Sonic practically adopted without anyone's consent. Looking back at the shadowed figure, he looked to Shadow asking if he had any ideas. The ebony hedgehog glanced at Sonic telling him to go inside and cover his ears to the best extent he could. Sonic asked why softly until Kail began playing another tune on the flute. At this point, both figures in the shadow being's arms began to wake up and they looked at Sonic. However, they sensed something was wrong. Very wrong…

Sonic was frozen in place, he couldn't move nor think. The melody of the song put him in a trance. Shadow and Knuckles began to panic as well at the two held captive. Kail continued to play this melody as his eyes closed listening to the melody himself. The tune was soft and gentle like the waves of an ocean. It seemed to almost distract Kail from what he was doing…to tame Sonic's werehog form. Opening his eyes again, Kail secretly smirked inside, for he saw Sonic upon the ground struggling to fight back his transformation. The two siblings had no idea what was going on, until the two of them were thrown to Knuckles and Shadow. The two males caught the siblings with ease and allowing them to get down. Once they were down, the four of them tried to bring Sonic around, telling him not to listen. Sadly for the group though, it was too late. Sonic had already began his transformation. Sonia and Manic were confused. Was this really their brother or some sort of beast in disguise.

Sonic was in tears, the change was painful as his hands grew in size. Worst of all, he couldn't hide anymore…his brother and sister were watching.

After about 7 minutes, Sonic let out a howl that was filled with nothing but pain. Sonia looked sad while Manic just stared in awe. The green hedgehog, was shocked that Sonic kept something this big from him and even the family…

Sonic stopped howling grasping his head, trying to compute what the heck was happening to him. Kail smirked as he stopped and looked to Sonic's friends.

"Now…that I have him where I want him, you will now see my full power", said Kail with the snap of his fingers.

Sonic jolted, even in his pained state. Kail smirked as the black hedgehog gave Sonic a command. This command was to attack his friends. At first, Sonic fought the control. However, he was in so much pain that fight didn't last long. When Sonic's eyes went from emerald to red and turned towards his friends, Sonic's friends became scared.

Sonic lunged forward to only be deflected by Shadow. Turning, Shadow shouted for the other's to get inside. No one stalled in this as Sonic tried to get to them. Shadow once again blocked him.

"Sorry Faker, but I can't let you get past me", said Shadow when he heard Sonic growl.

"Then I'll dispose of you then", said Sonic growling lowly, before attacking Shadow.

Kail watched with glee. Seeing the great hero go evil, made him smile. Of course, Kail was naturally sick and twisted. Seeing Sonic like this, gave him a moment of excitement, before he and his partner disappeared leaving Sonic to fight Shadow.

The two hedgehog's battled, throwing punch after punch and kick after claws. Shadow was getting tired, while Sonic was not fazed. The ebony hedgehog began to get concerned, for he had no idea how much longer he would last. Sonic not suffering from exhaustion, made things just worse.

"Just give up, you will never be able to beat me in a fight….you're too tired to keep on going", said Sonic smirking darkly.

The way Sonic sounded at that very moment triggered something in Shadow's mind. He didn't know what it was, but he felt rage at that moment. Glaring into the werehog's eyes, Shadow suddenly vanished using Chaos Control. At first, Sonic was expecting Shadow to reappear and attack him. This was not the case, for Sonic heard something from behind him. Turning quickly, Sonic caught Shadow in a fighting stance against Kail who was walking close by.

"So, you got tired of attacking your friend, and you finally realized that you have to defeat me to bring him back? My Shadow the Hedgehog, I have thought you would have caught onto this puzzle", said Kail sarcastically dodging Shadow's hits with ease.

"Why are you not hitting back? Afraid boy?" asked Shadow with a demonic smirk before punching Kail straight in the face.

Kail rebounded from the blow quickly, wiping a bit of blood from his lip. Kail smiled at Shadow putting the flute away.

"Did I hit a nerve? That is too bad, for I'm going to have to destroy that smirk of yours", said Kail before he suddenly appeared from under Shadow upper cutting Shadow in the chin.

Just like Kail, Shadow rebounded from the blow, still carrying the smirk that was making Kail slightly pissed. However, the onyx hedgehog had something to fix that. When Shadow began to strike again, Kail called Sonic who stopped Shadow in his tracks as the azure werehog nailed Shadow in the gut, sending him flying into several trees. When Shadow shook off the initial shock, Shadow glanced up seeing Sonic sitting by Kail's feet.

"I think you have had enough abuse, so I will bid thee farewell", said Kail as Sonic followed behind him.

"So-on-ni-c, d-don't g-o", said Shadow weakly before his body fell to the earth, exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow awoke in a soft bed with a cloth on his forehead. The ebony tried to remember what had happened after Sonic knocked him senseless. While in thought, Shadow heard a sound to find Knuckles leaning against the wall.

"He got away?" asked Knuckles when Shadow nodded lightly triggering a headache.

"Well, you got pretty beaten up, and we bandaged you the best as we could. You're going to be hurting for several days", said Knuckles calmly as Shadow grasped his head and rested against the pillow.

"What happened? I remember the fight, but it is slightly blurry after I got knocked into something hard," asked Shadow while Knuckles shrugged.

"We've been wanting to know, after we heard the fighting die down, I told everyone to stay inside as I ran out to see if you were okay. By the time I got to you, it seemed you were a beaten mess", said Knuckles.

"Well I can say one thing, that hedgehog escaped with Sonic in tow. I didn't expect this Kail guy to be so difficult to defeat", said Shadow while Knuckles assured him that they would beat this werehog trainer, collector, whatever the boy was.

It was several days later when Shadow actually crawled out of bed, slightly recovered from his fight. He was angered by the fact Sonic was pretty much kidnapped in his point of view. However, he also knew that he needed to rescue the hedgehog. Looking out the window, he saw the two hedgehogs that Sonic claimed to be his brother and sister. A look of sorrow came across his features. Deciding to head downstairs, he made his way to the door and opened it.

With his wounds still sore, he had difficulty doing several activities. Knuckles had decided at that point to stay by Shadow's side in this time of crisis, as well as the two siblings. Shadow only could smirk inside. He had never been so helpless before, it was embarrassing to him. Yet at the same time, he enjoyed the company of the three.

By the time Shadow realized where he was, the ebony hedgehog noticed he unconsciously went down the stairs without assistance. This made him smirk.

'Least I'm getting somewhere with this recovery', thought Shadow making his way to the living room.

Everyone was surprised Shadow was downstairs without assistance. They entire family thought he would be at least bed bound for another several days. Shadow of course, defied logic with his healing capabilities. Not really caring for the family's concerns, Shadow watched as the two hedgehogs who were outside moments before come inside. When the two entered the house, they both noticed Shadow standing in the room. Both of them looked down saddened. This was until Sonia decided to speak up to Shadow.

"Can we speak with you, privately?" asked Sonia as Shadow nodded taking his leave.

Sonia, Manic, and Shadow all left heading into the dining room where no one would hear them. Sighing, Sonia took a seat at the table along with Manic and Shadow, who sat down slowly. Once situated, Sonia folded her hands together trying to figure out what to say. Manic watched his sibling and soon got impatient.

"Okay spill, who the hell was that creepy guy who took our brother?" asked Manic as the image of the guy was still etched in his mind as if he knew him while Sonia stared at him in disbelief about how rude he was being.

"If you ask nicely, I might tell you", said Shadow with his cold stare.

"I'm sorry for Manic's behavior…we just have been worried", said Sonia on the verge of tears.

"Very well, as for the person who kidnapped Sonic, his name is Kail", the minute Shadow spoke the name, both hedgehogs stared in disbelief and in shock.

"You mean Kail….as in K-A-I-L? No wonder he looked familiar," said Manic who was shaking and his last statement mumbled.

"Yes…why are you nervous all the sudden?" asked Shadow when Sonia cleared her throat.

"It's just…we thought Kail was dead", said Sonia as Shadow asked her to continue, trying to get as much information about this guy as he could.

"As you are aware, we are Sonic's siblings…we are triplets of royalty", said Sonia as a look of surprise showed for two seconds on Shadow's features when the word 'royalty' was stated.

"Our mother was a queen as our father was a king. During mother's pregnancy, father was called out of the kingdom for important business. Mother did not like the idea of this, but father told her he'd be back. Sadly, he never returned. Mother assumed the worst and we were born soon after, So none of us know what our father really looks like other then clues left behind", said Sonia as Shadow nodded.

"After we were born accordin to sources, Julian Robotnik, someone who worked for mom and dad, flipped out and overthrew mom off the throne. Since then, we been bustin our butts off running away and fighting him when we could. We did this for several years and then we all split up trying to find mom who abandoned us as infants. Sonic threw some underground rock band and that was how we found one another. We also used a band name to sneak around", said Manic standing up with a thoughtful look on his face.

"As correct as that sounds Manic, your concept with timelines are horrible", said Sonia smiling a small bit.

"Oh can it!" said Manic as Shadow coughed lightly to get their attention.

"So your mother is still alive somewhere as far as you know, and your father is dead", said Shadow when Sonia interrupted.

"No…father was alive. During the time Robotnik took over, mother had already fled. From the intelligence base we have with the group known as the Freedom Fighters, and a possible case dealing with psychology, father believed mother was dead. About a year later, we found out where father ran off to. It seemed he was living with another woman and had another child as well. The child was our half brother", said Sonia when Shadow stepped in.

"Are you saying Kail is…your step brother?" asked Shadow when Sonia and Manic nodded.

"Does Sonic know?" asked Shadow.

"Nah, he left the Freedom Fighters before we got this news. In any case, Kail was perfectly normal. Leo who was the head of the Freedom Fighters sent agents to spy on Kail. Keeping watch over his development until the right time and then ask him to join our cause. However, Kail started acting odd when he was around 10 years old. Our pops didn't know what to really do. Leo would give us updates about him and the last update we got was: "Kail went dark". At first, we didn't know what that meant until one of the agents came back", said Manic as Shadow continued to listen intently.

"It was horrible…the agent was cut open and his insides…he was dying", said Sonia a little shaken and disturbed about the mental images.

"What did he…" asked Shadow.

"We learned that Kail got involved with dark magic. Like necromancy and stuff. He used that power and killed all the agents who were watching over him. After that day, the Freedom Fighters lost track of him. He had been silent for years now…and we don't know why he had begun to act", said Manic with a hint of thought in his tone as Shadow closed his eyes in his own train of thought.

'So, he is Sonic's stepbrother…practices dark magic…and has the power to control others with this magic, but why attack Sonic? He has two other siblings he could just lash against…make my problems easier…Unless…' thought Shadow panicked.

"What does your father look like?" asked Shadow as the two responded they never met him like they stated before.

"I'm beginning to think this has to deal with a grudge of some sort…and it's connected to your father, well his father too", said Shadow when Sonia and Manic began to think back wondering if they could dig something up using the databases at the Freedom Fighter's headquarters.

"Anger and hatred is all I have felt since the day I began to have the power to contain knowledge. My favorite hobby will be the demise of everyone in this damn plane of existence. Too bad you can't be here to watch my glorious takeover, father." said Kail aloud picking up a skull sitting on the dresser.

"You'd be pleased at my power…yet…I must say taking the one person people love most and using it as a weapon is also pleasing", said Kail to himself looking in the mirror and placing the skull down into its rightful place.

Kail turned away from his mirror to look at the cage he had in the far left corner of his room. Inside the cage was a hedgehog who looked tired and beaten. At the very moment, the poor thing was unconscious. Seeing the hedgehog suffer from within the bars made Kail smirk.

"Master do you need me for anything…" said a shadow creature, which was the same one that appeared at the amusement park.

"Red wine, if you don't mind…oh and feed our guest, he must be hungry", said Kail sarcastically walking towards the entrance into the room as he suddenly heard a body slam against bars.

"Why are you treating me like this? Who the hell are you?" shouted the hedgehog in the cage.

"My my Sonic, we do have manners within this place. Best you follow them or you'll end up like the rest", said Kail walking over and leaning close to Sonic's face.

"What do you mean by others?" said Sonic a little nervous that Kail was this close to him.

"Easy, you are not the only werewolf-like creature in this place. There are other's like you here…and there is also a gate I can easily throw you into without hesitation. Takes you into the fire pit and yes, I love the smell of death in the air. Brews excitement in my bones if you know what I mean", said Kail with a soft smile standing back up again and heading out the door and stopped at the entrance.

"Sadly, even though you revert back to your Mobian form during the day, you're more useful to me by night…Stay alive until then" said Kail beginning to walk down a hallway.

"What shall I feed him master?" asked the shadow who waited until his master stopped talking.

"I don't care, just don't kill him…he is a tad entertaining, reminds me of the one who abandoned me", said Kail darkly.

Sonic could only hear the shadow creature vanishing and a large wooden door close. Sighing and glad he was alone for a while, he brought his knees up to his chest. Many thoughts went through his mind as he sat. Feeling alone and helpless was something Sonic was never used to. Pulling his hand up to his neck, he grasped a collar that was placed on him several days ago. Sonic knew if he could rid himself of the collar he would be free from Kail. Sadly, the collar was very tight and if Sonic did escape and wandered too far, his body would feel the wrath of mother nature zapping his energy. Sighing, he brought his hand back down wondering just what he could do. Suddenly, his ears perked up as he heard a door open from another portion of the building. Sonic glanced to the door watching as the shadow creature from earlier entered with a tray in his weak arms. Sonic watched intently as the creature shut the door, walked over, and placed the tray of food before Sonic. The azure hedgehog looked down to see the meal was actually made from scratch and not a pre-made one. Chicken breast with some sort of glaze and a side of lima beans on the side.

"What's with the kind treatment?" asked Sonic coldly towards the creature.

"The master wishes it, we obey the master", said the shadow creature as it turned to leave the room.

Sonic watched as the weak creature opened and shut the door leaving him and this tray of food. Sonic turned to look at the food. He didn't trust Kail or his minions. All Sonic knew was the food could be poisoned. Sonic's gaze soon returned to the door, as his stomach began to growl. The azure hedgehog did not remember the last time he ate. So, Sonic looked back to the food and began to eat. After he finished his final bite, Sonic sighed having to admit the food didn't taste bad. He suddenly heard another noise as the same door opened to reveal that Kail had returned. The onyx hedgehog looked to Sonic as a smile appeared. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to his bed and took a seat. Sonic eyed Kail closely wondering what the hedgehog was up to until Kail pulled out his flute. Sonic's eyes widened as the next words Kail whispered gave him an idea of what was coming.

"Time to go, my pet", said Kail as Sonic's world blacked out.


End file.
